Abuse
by YetAnotherJanewayFan
Summary: WARNING: THIS STORY IS IN PLAY FORM. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE PLAYS PLEASE DON'T READ THIS FANFICT. ALSO YOU MIGHT NOT LIKE THE CONTENT IN THIS STORY SO PLEASE DO NOT VIEW IF YOU ARE HAVING PROBLEMS WITH ABUSE. THANK YOU! :-
1. Intuition

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. I hope you enjoy this story. This is my personal favorite. I'd like to thank **Saiyagurl87** for the inspiration to type this up. Hope you all enjoy and now Chapter 1of **Abuse**. Also, this story is in play form.

**Intuition**

**Tuxcedo Mask: **She's in danger I can feel it. I just hope im not to late.

(Darien arrived to see all of the Sailor Scouts unconscious. There were only two scouts conscious, Sailor Moon and Sailor Minny Moon. Minny Moon wasusing her Pink Sugarr heart attack t keep the youma at bay, while Sailor Moon gathered up the energy she had left to defeat the youma.)

**Minny Moon: **Any minute now, Sailor Moon!

(While talking to Sailor Moon, Rini funbled loosing her focus on the youma. Out of nowhere, Tuxcedo Mask threw a rose, just as the youma was about to crush Minny Moon. The youma holted in its tracks and looked at Tuxcedo mask.)

**Tuxcedo Mask: **How dare youpick on an innocent girl and break up a nice get together. I am Tuxcedo Mask and...

**Minny Moon: **She's ready!!

(Tuxcedo Mask sweat droped and Sailor Moon released the energy she gathered.)

**Sailor Moon: **Moon Gorgious Meditation. (Sorry I didn't know how to spell Gorgious)

(The youma was disintegrated and Sailor moon fell to her knees. She was breathing heavy and looked as though she would give into exhaustion any minute. Immdieatly, Tuxcedo Mask and Minny Moon was at her side. She gave them a tired smile.)

**Sailor Moon: (Weak voice) **Come on. Let's gather them and teleport.

(They gathered the unconscious scouts as best as they could and placed themm in the neatest circle they could manage and teleported to the nearest house, Which just happened to be Darien's. As soon as they arrived, Serena sank slowly to the floor. Darien nearly missed her as she sank into oblivion.)

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: **Please read and review. Based on your review I'll give a summary. Hope you enjoyed it and had better details on it. BE safe and smile. **;-)**


	2. Conscious

**Conscious**

One by one the scouts awoke. Serena, however, was still unconscious. Raye was hot tempered. She didn't like the idea that Serena had used the crystal to telleport with only the help of Tuxcedo Mask and Minny Moon. Mina had tears in her eyes becauuse Serena wouldn't respond to her touch Amy typed rapidly on her computer. She was getting frustrated because she couldn't get a proper reading. Lita dabed a cool cloth on Serena's forehead.)

**  
Darien:**This is insane.She's been out for three hours already.  
**Raye: **This isn't like her to be this out of it.

(Amy gasped)  
**  
Amy: **You guys, she's used the crystal more than once.  
**Darien: **What do you mean?  
**Amy: **She's used the crystal to teleport and to do something else but the computer wont read on it.

(Out of nowhere, Serena spoke in the softess voice that barely anyone could hear.)

**Serena: **Your aright! thankk goodness!  
**Amy: **Serena, you were out for a while.  
**Serena: **How long?  
**Everyone: **3 hours!  
**Serena: **That's not long.  
**Raye: **You sy that so calm.

(Serena tried to sit up but fell back.)

**Amy: **Easy Serena. You've used thhe crystal more than once your body need proper rest. What did you do, anyway? I know you healed us.

(Serena pointed to the mirror and said take a look. Amy slowly got to her feet, remembering the cut she had on her cheek and gasped as she looked in the mirror.)

**Amy:** Why did you do that, Serena?  
**Serena: **Because you were all on the brink of death. I had to do it. It was necessary. (Sigh) unfortunately, it doesn't work on self wounds so I ended up unconscious longer than I expected.  
**Rini: **So the cut that uncle Ken put on your side didn't go away?

(Serena winced internally. She wanted to keep that a secret from her friends and her love.)

**Mina: **What cut on your side?

(Serena tried to change the subject.)

**Serena: **Mina, have yoou been crying?  
**Mina: **Yes, I was worried about you. What cut on your side? Don't even think abouttrying to change the subject this time.)  
**Serena: **You wouldn't believe me, even if I did tell you.  
**Darien: **Tell us, Serena!

(Before Serena could speak, Amy lifted up her shirt to see what Rini wa talking about. Everyone gasped as an ugly cut was revealed. It was bleeding lightly.)

**Lita: **Serena, how did you get that cut?

(Serena had a steady stream of tears coming from her eyes. She didn't notice Amy get up or come back. She realised that someone was touching herr when Amy poured the alcohol onto the cut. Serena winced and Amy cleaned and bandanged the wound. Serena then pointed to Rini.)

**Rini:** Serena, you healed me already.

(Serena noded)

**Rini:** Serena, Mama, are you going to tel them?

(Serena shook heer head)

**Rini:** Fine then I will. Uncle Ken beats u...  
**Serena: **Rini don't remember what happened the last time you told.  
**Rini: **Yes, but this ime will be different.  
**Serena: **How Rini?**  
Mina: **We can handle it Serena. Please tell us.

(When she didn't answer amy asked)

**Amy:** You... He beats you doesn't he.  
**Rini: **Yes, every morning. He doesn't know that he hurts me but he always hits Serena. Serena cries a lot to and yesterday he got so mad hhe cut her with a razor and sent her to school. That's when she fainted and She always protects me so it's hhard for me to...  
**Serena: **That's enough, Rini. You shouldn't have said anything. Darien, can you keepp Rini tonight.  
**Darien: **Of course but why?  
**Serena: **Because she can't lie. I can see it clearly on her face that she told someone and I know papa will to.. She'll be beaten so bad...  
**Lita: **What about you, Serena?  
**Serena: **as long as I'm not late, I'll be alright. I have too get going.

(In the background, Raye was on the phone. She hung it up and walked over to Serena. She dragged her to the seat she had just occupied and sat her down gently.)

**Raye: **I told your mom tha you were tired and felll asleep in the guest room and that Rini was playing ball. She told me to tell you to go home after school tomorrow and to make sure Rini gets to school on time.  
**Mina: **Now tell us when it started,  
**Serena: **Well...

_**To be continued**_

**Auhor's Note:** Well that was chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did righhting it. Hope to see a lot of reviews soon. Be safe and smile. Happt Valentine's Day. :-)


	3. The Begining

**The Begining**

**Serena:** He doesn't touch my mother.  
**Rini:** She doesn't even know that Uncle Ken hits us.

(Serena sighed)

**Serena:** We shouldn't even be telling you this. The last time we told...

(Serena couldn't finish. She broke into tears and started sobing.)

**Rini: **No the last time I told someone, Uncle Ken went crazy. He slaped me across the face and dragged Serena to her room... I can still hear the bellt and the sound of Serena's screams as it came crashing down. the worst part of it all is that it was all my fault.  
**Serena:** I told you after it happened that it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault. We, me and you,, had no idea that he would react that way. We were just as confused as anyone whenn he started hitting us.  
**Raye:** How did it start?  
**  
**(Serena sighed)

**Serena: **Your not going to like it.  
**Darien:** Please tell us, Serena.  
**Serena: **(Sigh) It Started when Luna gave me the brooch.

(Everyone gasped)

**Luna: **That' outrageous! Are you blamig me!?

(Serena startted to cry harder)

**Rini: **don't yell at her! She told you, you weren't going to like it.  
**Lita: **Go ahead, Serena. If Luna reactes like that again we'll put her out.

(Luna growled but made no comment. Serena sniffled then continued.)

**Serna: **I had to leave the house frequently, to battle youma's. Sometimes it was after cerfew. The first time it was after cerfew. I left, without telling anyone, to go help Molly. Papa must of came in and didn't see me. He must have beeen mad and worried. When I came home, he noticed the brooch and asked if I had been with a boy. I told him no but he wouldn't listen. He said, "Serena, your suck a slut, pranting around with boys in the middle of the night, discusting!" The next thing I knew he backhanded me. He tried to apologise but I wouldn't llet him. I ran to my room in tears. I think I must have slamed th door because 20 minutees later he came in with the belt. He used it as a whip while while he screamed at me for...

(Serena body rockked an she sobed harder, if possibly. Darien embraced her and she cried on his shirt. She Clung to him as if her life depended on it.)

**Raye:** Were sorry, Serena. We didn't mean to make you cry.  
**Serena: **Your not the ones who made me cry. It was my choice to tell you, right?  
**Amy: **Yes, it was, but.  
**Serena: **No buts.

(Serena turned around and looked at everyone her eyes resting on Rini. Rini couldn't even look at Serena directly in the eye.)

**Serena:** The nigh Rini got involved was horrible. I told her not to tell anyone. She did anyway. She told Malissa who told her mother. Her mother told my father. He denied everything. He said I was making it up. After she left he smacked ini. She hit the floor without warning. I asked if I could take all of fthe punishment that Rini was about to recieve. She already had blood in her mouth andarounnd her nose. He dragged me up stairs...  
**Rini:** I can't remember much of what happened that day but the sound of Serena's screams filling the house.

(Rini shudered)

**Lita:** How long were you in that room?  
**Serena: **4 hours.

(Four hours ecoed around the room as well as suprised gaspes.)

**Serena: **He beat me the whole time. Then he told me not to go to school. I was bleeding but the crystal healed m. That was the only time it did.

(Raye, Amy, and Darien exchanged a knowing look that said "She was near death and the crystal saturn look outacted quickly.)

**Serena: **After that he left the house. He was suppose to be in work that day so I guess he wanted to play it off. You know, for my mom. So when he did I struggled to get Rini. That was before the crystal healed me. By the time I got to her she was unconscious. I carried her to her room and healed her. I passed out ofter that I don't remember getting to my room or to my bed. I had a fever the next morning though. I couldn't move, speak... All I remember is that it was hard to breathe.

(Everyone stared at Serenain amasement. Each remembering the lie as to why she was sick.)

(Amara suddenly came through the door in a panic.)

**Amara: **You have to hlp us. Where loosing.  
**Serena: **Where?  
**Amara:** River Park... Have you been crying?  
**Rini: **Thats a question for later.  
**Amy:** Rini's right. Lets go!

(When the group arrived at the park they were shocked to see Michelle and Setsuna down and Hotaru barely hanging in there. The youma came down to strike Saturn but Sailor moon interrupted.)

**Sailor moon: **Hold it! How dare you disturb a peaceful day in the park!  
**Minny Moon: **You ruined everyone's beautiful day!  
**Sailor Moon:** On behalf of the moon...  
**Minny Moon: **On belhaf of the future moon...  
**Sailor Moon & Minny Moon: **We will punish you!!  
**Minny Moon: **Saturn look out.

(Too Late!!She got hit with the thin white beam the youma through.)

**Minny Moon:** Hotaru!?  
**Saturn:** I'm alright.  
**Sailor Moon: **Come on we have to do something. Moon Tiara Magic!**  
Minny Moon: **Pink sugar heart attack!

(Minny Moon and Saior Moon's Attack combined and hit the youma destroying it, insteadly. Suddenly, another Youma came out of nowhere and grabed Sailor Moon, throwing her away from the fight. She hit the floor soundlessly and a barrier sorrounded her. she looked to be unconscious.)

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: **Remember to review. Be Safe and Smile. **:-)**


	4. Fighting For Her

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset0 Arial; \\generator Msftedit 7;\viewkind4\uc1\pard\qc\b\f0\fs20 Fighting For Her\par \par \pard\b0 (Serena stood up in the barrier. She had been thrown into the concrete. Blood was leaking out of her mouth and her eyes wouldn't focus. She could hear her teammates battle cries but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She tried to get up but failed as the world came crashing down. Again she was on her back, the world spinning around her.)\par \b\par Uranus: \b0 What just happened?\par \b Minny Moon: \b0 I'm not quite sure, we have to help her.\par \par (Everyone looked at Serena noticing that her status didn't. Amara's looked turned into rage when she realised Serena was hurt badly and she couldn't get to her.)\par \par \b Uranus: \b0 Uranus World Shakey. \par \par (Uranus hit the monster and the barrier seemed to twich in responce.)\par \par \b Mercury: \b0 If we destroying the youma, Sailor Moon will be free From the barrier!\par \b Mars: \b0 How are we suppose to do that whan Sailor Moon, is trapped in the barrier.\par \par (Everyone thought and Rini shouted)\par \par \b Miiny Moon: \b0 Combine attacks!\par \par (Amy noded and everyone sourounded the youma.)\par \par \b Minny Moon: \b0 Creasent Moon Beam Strike! (Sorry I read this in a movie and had to use it.)\par \b Mars:\b0 Mars Flame Sniper!\b\par Mercury: \b0 Mercury Aqua Rhamsidy!\b\par Jupiter: \b0 Jupiter Oak Evolution!\b\par Venus: \b0 Venus Love And Beauty Shock!\b\par Uranus: \b0 Uranus World Shakey!\par \par (Each attck combine and shot forward, destroying the barrier lifted, Everyone ran to see if Serena was alright. When they reached her they seen that her transormation had faded and she was unconscious and bleeding. Gently, Darien lifted her. He felt her wince, even through unconsciousness. A crowded gathered around them. Darien shielded Serena's indentity btunot fast enough for someone to see her in the croud, Ms. Tsukino, She looked on in shock as they gathered the remaining scouts and teleported away from the scene. When they reached Darien's apartment, Darien layed Serena on his bed, carefully. She growned when he taped her back but she didn't wake up. She was sort of stiff. Uranus layed Michelle on one ofthe couches while Setsuna layed on the other. Hotaru, who had passed out, was layed on a couch that Raye conjured. After a while, Michelle and Setsuna groaned. They sat up slowly with everyone, exept for Darien Serena, and hotaru, towering over them.\par \par \b Amara: \b0 How do you feel?\par \b Michelle: \b0 Like a frat train ran us over.\par \b Setsuna: \b0 Twice!\par \par (Everyone laughed.)\par \par \b Setsuna: \b0 Where's Hotaru?\par \b Mina: \b0 She's unconscious.\par \b Michelle: \b0 How about Darien and Serena?\par \par (Everyone, exept Michelle, Setsuna, darien, Hotaru, and Seren, sighed.)\par \par \b Raye: \b0 Serena's unconscious and Darien's with her in the bedroom.\par \par (At the mention of his name, Darien came out and looked around. Ecnoring everyone's questions, he directed his attetion on Amy.)\par \par \b Darien: \b0 Amy, will you help me in here, please?\par \par (When the two left the room Mina asked...)\par \par \b Mina: \b0 What was that about?\par \par (After what seemed like an eternity, Darien and Amy emerged from the bedroom. Amy looked at Darien who noded and she started to speak turning back to the group.)\par \par \b Amy: \b0 Sorry about that.\par \b Rini:\b0 Is Serena alright?\par \b Amy: \b0 Serena lost a lot of blood. I' ve managed to fuse her's and Darien's blood together. Right know Serena is unconscious...\par \b Rini: \b0 IS SERENA ALRIGHT?!\par \par (Out of nowhere, Serena silently walked out of the bedroom, unknown to anyone, using the door frame for support she stated...)\par \par \b Serena: \b0 Serena, is just fine!\par \par (Everyone whirled around in supprise and stared in shock at Serena before Rini threw herself into Serena's arms.)\par \par \b Rini: \b0 Mama, I was so worried about you!\par \par (Rini cried into Serena's shirt and Serena just held her tight while everyone looked on in their wake, each satisfied. When Rini broke the hug and stepped away Serena sagged. Darien managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She gave him a tired smile as her thanks.)\par \par \b Amara: \b0 You okay?\b\par Serena: \b0 Yeah, just fine. Tired is all.\par \b Raye: \b0 Then Why did you get out of bed?\par \b Serena: \b0 I wanted to asure you all that I was fine.\par \b Lita: \b0 Asure? Who are you and what have you done to Serena?\par \par (Serena laughed and leaned heavily on Darien. Amara cought this and jumped to her feet. When she reached Serena, to everyone's amasement, her cloths changed into her princess dress as Princess Uranus.She curticed.\par \par \b Princess Amara: \b0 I am sorry princess for hurting you.\par \b Serena:\b0 What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me. That youma cmae out of nowhere and...\par \b Princess Amara: \b0 If I hadn't of asked you to fight...\par \par (Amara started to rise but Serena's cresent moon suddenly began to blaze. Within seconds, Princess Serenity stood before Amara.)\par \par \pard\tx5130\b Serenity: \b0 I did \b NOT\b0 tell oyu that you could rise!\par \par (Everyone looked at Serenity in shock. She had never used that tone of voice. Serenity smiled and knelt next o her friend.)\par \par \b Serenity: \b0 There was no way any one could have known the youma would come out of nowhere. Do not blame yourself for the stupidity of our enemy.\par \par (She stood up)\par \par \b Serenity: \b0 You may rise.\par \par (Princess Amara rose, reverted back to amara and took off out the door. Serenity sighed recerting back to Serena. She walked unsteadily toward Hotaru, refusing help from Darien, and healed her. WhenHotaru groaned, Serena teleported with everyone screaming her name in her wake.)\par \par (Serena teleported in fornt of amara, who had stopped o catch her breath in front of the crown. Amara, who hadn't noticed when Serena appeared, jumped as she felt arms encircle her. She saw twin buns when she looked down and stiffened at the blonds words.)\par \par \b Serena:\b0 Your hearting me now.\par \b Amara: \b0 What do you mean?\par \b Serena: \b0 Your runnig away from my words, from me. Your not listeming to me at all.\par \b Amara: \b0 How can I be forgiven?\par \b Serena: \b0 You can't! There's nothing to be forgiven. Amara, it's our job to do what we do. No one can prevent what happenes t ous. What we go through is unpredictable. That's why it isn't your fault.)\par \b Amara: \b0 I'm sor...\par \b Serena:\b0 Enough apologies for today. What do you say?\par \par (Amara smiled and Serena looked up and did the same. Seeing Serena sway, Amara looked in the crown and smiled as she saw Andrew getting ready to close. She beconed for Serena to follow her and walked into the crown.)\par \par \b Andrew: \b0 Sorry where closed!\par \par (Andrew, who had his back to the pair, turned around just in time to see Serena give in to the dark void called unconsciousness. Amara nearly missed her as She asked Andrew...)\par \par \b Amara:\b0 Can you give us a ride to Darien's.\b\par Andrew: \b0 Sure. Just let me finish up.\par \par (Back at Darien's apartment, everyone sat anxiously waiting for Serena and Amara to return. When they heard a knock on the door everyone practically fell out of there seats. Darien ran to open thedoor and was shocked to see Ms. Tsukino staring at him.)\par \par \b Darien: \b0 Oh, Ms. Tsukino...\par \b Ms. Tsukino: \b0 I need to talk to you Tuxcedo Mask.\par \par (Everone stared in shock at her. Darien was about deny being Tuxcedo Mask when Amara arrived holding Serena's limb form.)\par \par \b Ms. Tsukino: \b0 My baby!\par \par \pard\qc\tx5130\b\i To be Continued\par \par \pard\tx5130\i0 Author's note: \b0 Sorry this was a bit long and it took a while to right but I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Be safe and smile. \b :-)\par 


	5. Sorry This is chapter4 Fighting for her

**Fighting For Her**

(Serena stood up in the barrier. She had been thrown into the concrete. Blood was leaking out of her mouth and her eyes wouldn't focus. She could hear her teammates battle cries but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She tried to get up but failed as the world came crashing down. Again she was on her back, the world spinning around her.)

**Uranus: **What just happened?

**Minny Moon: **I'm not quite sure, we have to help her.

(Everyone looked at Serena noticing that her status didn't. Amara's looked turned into rage when she realised Serena was hurt badly and she couldn't get to her.)

**Uranus: **Uranus World Shakey.

(Uranus hit the monster and the barrier seemed to twich in responce.)

**Mercury: **If we destroying the youma, Sailor Moon will be free From the barrier!

**Mars: **How are we suppose to do that whan Sailor Moon, is trapped in the barrier.

(Everyone thought and Rini shouted)

**Miiny Moon: **Combine attacks!

(Amy noded and everyone sourounded the youma.)

**Minny Moon: **Creasent Moon Beam Strike! (Sorry I read this in a movie and had to use it.)

**Mars:** Mars Flame Sniper!

**Mercury: **Mercury Aqua Rhamsidy!

**Jupiter: **Jupiter Oak Evolution!

**Venus: **Venus Love And Beauty Shock!

**Uranus: **Uranus World Shakey!

(Each attck combine and shot forward, destroying the barrier lifted, Everyone ran to see if Serena was alright. When they reached her they seen that her transormation had faded and she was unconscious and bleeding. Gently, Darien lifted her. He felt her wince, even through unconsciousness. A crowded gathered around them. Darien shielded Serena's indentity btunot fast enough for someone to see her in the croud, Ms. Tsukino, She looked on in shock as they gathered the remaining scouts and teleported away from the scene. When they reached Darien's apartment, Darien layed Serena on his bed, carefully. She growned when he taped her back but she didn't wake up. She was sort of stiff. Uranus layed Michelle on one ofthe couches while Setsuna layed on the other. Hotaru, who had passed out, was layed on a couch that Raye conjured. After a while, Michelle and Setsuna groaned. They sat up slowly with everyone, exept for Darien Serena, and hotaru, towering over them.

**Amara: **How do you feel?

**Michelle: **Like a frat train ran us over.

**Setsuna: **Twice!

(Everyone laughed.)

**Setsuna: **Where's Hotaru?

**Mina: **She's unconscious.

**Michelle: **How about Darien and Serena?

(Everyone, exept Michelle, Setsuna, darien, Hotaru, and Seren, sighed.)

**Raye: **Serena's unconscious and Darien's with her in the bedroom.

(At the mention of his name, Darien came out and looked around. Ecnoring everyone's questions, he directed his attetion on Amy.)

**Darien: **Amy, will you help me in here, please?

(When the two left the room Mina asked...)

**Mina: **What was that about?

(After what seemed like an eternity, Darien and Amy emerged from the bedroom. Amy looked at Darien who noded and she started to speak turning back to the group.)

**Amy: **Sorry about that.

**Rini:** Is Serena alright?

**Amy: **Serena lost a lot of blood. I' ve managed to fuse her's and Darien's blood together. Right know Serena is unconscious...

**Rini: **IS SERENA ALRIGHT?!

(Out of nowhere, Serena silently walked out of the bedroom, unknown to anyone, using the door frame for support she stated...)

**Serena: **Serena, is just fine!

(Everyone whirled around in supprise and stared in shock at Serena before Rini threw herself into Serena's arms.)

**Rini: **Mama, I was so worried about you!

(Rini cried into Serena's shirt and Serena just held her tight while everyone looked on in their wake, each satisfied. When Rini broke the hug and stepped away Serena sagged. Darien managed to catch her before she hit the floor. She gave him a tired smile as her thanks.)

**Amara: **You okay?

**Serena: **Yeah, just fine. Tired is all.

**Raye: **Then Why did you get out of bed?

**Serena: **I wanted to asure you all that I was fine.

**Lita: **Asure? Who are you and what have you done to Serena?

(Serena laughed and leaned heavily on Darien. Amara cought this and jumped to her feet. When she reached Serena, to everyone's amasement, her cloths changed into her princess dress as Princess Uranus.She curticed.

**Princess Amara: **I am sorry princess for hurting you.

**Serena:** What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me. That youma cmae out of nowhere and...

**Princess Amara: **If I hadn't of asked you to fight...

(Amara started to rise but Serena's cresent moon suddenly began to blaze. Within seconds, Princess Serenity stood before Amara.)

**Serenity: **I did **NOT** tell oyu that you could rise!

(Everyone looked at Serenity in shock. She had never used that tone of voice. Serenity smiled and knelt next o her friend.)

**Serenity: **There was no way any one could have known the youma would come out of nowhere. Do not blame yourself for the stupidity of our enemy.

(She stood up)

**Serenity: **You may rise.

(Princess Amara rose, reverted back to amara and took off out the door. Serenity sighed recerting back to Serena. She walked unsteadily toward Hotaru, refusing help from Darien, and healed her. WhenHotaru groaned, Serena teleported with everyone screaming her name in her wake.)

(Serena teleported in fornt of amara, who had stopped o catch her breath in front of the crown. Amara, who hadn't noticed when Serena appeared, jumped as she felt arms encircle her. She saw twin buns when she looked down and stiffened at the blonds words.)

**Serena:** Your hearting me now.

**Amara: **What do you mean?

**Serena: **Your runnig away from my words, from me. Your not listeming to me at all.

**Amara: **How can I be forgiven?

**Serena: **You can't! There's nothing to be forgiven. Amara, it's our job to do what we do. No one can prevent what happenes t ous. What we go through is unpredictable. That's why it isn't your fault.)

**Amara: **I'm sor...

**Serena:** Enough apologies for today. What do you say?

(Amara smiled and Serena looked up and did the same. Seeing Serena sway, Amara looked in the crown and smiled as she saw Andrew getting ready to close. She beconed for Serena to follow her and walked into the crown.)

**Andrew: **Sorry where closed!

(Andrew, who had his back to the pair, turned around just in time to see Serena give in to the dark void called unconsciousness. Amara nearly missed her as She asked Andrew...)

**Amara:** Can you give us a ride to Darien's.

**Andrew: **Sure. Just let me finish up.

(Back at Darien's apartment, everyone sat anxiously waiting for Serena and Amara to return. When they heard a knock on the door everyone practically fell out of there seats. Darien ran to open thedoor and was shocked to see Ms. Tsukino staring at him.)

**Darien: **Oh, Ms. Tsukino...

**Ms. Tsukino: **I need to talk to you Tuxcedo Mask.

(Everone stared in shock at her. Darien was about deny being Tuxcedo Mask when Amara arrived holding Serena's limb form.)

**Ms. Tsukino: **My baby!

_**To be Continued**_

**Author's note: **Sorry this was a bit long and it took a while to right but I hope you enjoy this and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Be safe and smile. **:-)**


End file.
